


Don't Break

by temmie_hell



Category: Undertale
Genre: ALPHYS X UNDYNE, BASHIN THOSE VEGGIES, Chara appearances, F/F, F/M, Frisk x Sans - Freeform, Im fucking insane, Someone just might not be who yu think they are, TEMMEH, There's cursing so yu youngins beware, Underground visits, im so sorry, there might be blood BEWARE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temmie_hell/pseuds/temmie_hell
Summary: It has been 6 years since the Monsters were freed from the Underground. The barrier has broken, so anyone can enter and leave at will. Asriel was brought back by Alphys, and an artificial soul has been created for him. Both Frisk and Asriel live with Toriel, but things will change course soon enough. Frisk is now 18, Sans 20. Let's see where life takes them.





	1. A visit back

~*~

"Guys, wait up!"

I'm a slow runner, ok? As I tried to KETCHUP with Frisk and Asriel, I thought what it would be like to be back Underground again. Seeing our old home (even though Paps, Frisk, Tori and the others and I built a bigger replica of it), seeing the kingdom, and all that other jazz.

"Come on, slowbones!" Frisk called. Damn, she's amazing. Ok ok ok, I might just have a thing for her. She's beautiful, has great taste in music, makes great puns, is absolutely adorable, and basically the kindest thing on planet Earth. Ok, I do like her. Hell, I wanna kiss her! But she's to innocent, I just can't.

Yet. 

 

***

 

As I called to Sans, I tried to keep up with Asriel myself. My brother and best friend, who couldn't wait to be see the Underground once again. I hummed a jazz theme as I jogged up the mountain. All of a sudden, Sans was in front of me. 

"Hey!" 

"What? I just took a shortcut!" He chuckled his enchanting laugh. I love him, ok? I wanted to kiss him, but I wansn't ready. I'm only 18, but, oh, I dunno. I'm still thinking about it. 

"Hey, Azzy!" I called out to Asriel.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna take a shortcut?"

"Uh, sure!"

As Sans grabbed our hands, he said, "Where to?"

I hesitated, but replied: "The start."

 

***

 

We were just outside the Ruins door. It was unlocked.

"I don't know the Ruins." Sans said.

"Ah, ok."

We travelled right from that spot all the way to New Home. It felt nice, sorta reliving all our memories, just taking it all in. Finally being able to relax. It felt... nice. 

Once we got to New Home, Asriel said something strange to me. 

"Frisk, call mom and ask her if we can stay the night."

"Uh, sure thing, Azzy." I didn't need to ask why. This had been the first time in, well, forever that Azzy had seen his home as himself and not, well you know. Where he grew up. Where he learned. Where he played with Chara. Where he had fun. 

Where he almost accidentally killed his father with Chara. 

Where he died. 

Where he was reborn into a soulless husk of the innocent child he once was. 

And where he was forgiven. 

And so I called mom straight away. She reluctantly said yes. Sans teleported back and get food and drinks while me Azzy chilled. All this ambassador stuff was getting tougher and tougher as the years went on. I didn't get much time with my brother. 

While Sans was gone, I felt an emptiness in the air. Like almost all good vibes had dissipated into thin air. 

"So, how's life?" I asked, not wanting it to be silence the whole 10-ish minutes Sans was gone. 

"It's cool. Though school is pretty tough. How about you?"

"Pretty meh, to say the least. I dunno, I guess I just need some help with all this?"

"Yeah."

Silence for a minute or so. Then Azzy asked this really weird question outta the blue. 

"So, how long have you liked Sans?"

I was caught comPLETly off guard. I didn't know how to respond. So he had noticed. Was it that obvious?

I flustered. "Uh, wh- whatcha talking about A- azzy? W- why'd you ask s- such a stupid ques-"

"Dude, you like him."

"W- what? No I don't!"

"Yes you dOOOooo!"

"No I don't, doofus!" We wrestled for a minute. This is one of the reasons why me and Undyne get along so well. 

"Well, if you won't admit it, I'll just tell him myself. He should be back ANY minute now."

5 seconds after he said that, Sans came back with bags in his hands. 

"Hey Sans, guess what?"

"Hm?"

"AZZY NO"

"Frisk really like yo-"

I cut him off and covered his mouth. "-ur hot dogs and hot cats! Did you get any?"

Maybe he could tell I was flustered, because he blushed. I'm not sure if he like me or not. 

"Uh, yeah. Actually I did. We have to go to Hotland though if you want any."

"Ok. Can we take a shortcut?" 

"Sure. Can I rest first? I've been teleporting like crazy today."

"Alrighty."

***

After we visited Hotland to cook our hot animals, Sans took all our sweaty selves to Snowdin to cool off, and then back to New Home. He eleported to the Surface to see what time it was. When he got back he said it looked to be around 6-ish, and it looked like the sun was just about to set. 

He asked us if we wanted to come watch it with him. 

I said yes, and Azzy said he would stay behind and watch our stuff. Just in case any other murderous flowers were lurking about. I knew he wanted to give me and Sans our space, and I respected that. 

"So," Sans said as we walked through the castle. He was to tired to teleport. "How's the ambassadorship goin for you?"

"Pretty meh. It's boring, hard, and I'm flat out..." I paused. "BONED."

"Pffffft hahahaha! That was rich!" 

We told skelepuns as we got to where the sunset was really the only thing in our field of view besides each other. 

We sat down on the edge, just like the sun. I put my hands on the ground to stabilize themselves, as did Sans. 

After about 2 minutes of peaceful silence, Sans readjusted himself and his left hand went onto my right. My body flinched at this, but Sans didn't move. 

He did it on purpose. 

I didn't move either. 

 

***

 

Okay. You're so close.

Undyne said this would work. Azzy made it scarcely clear that Frisk liked me. 

I would take this one step at a time. 

 

***

 

So after the sun set, me and Sans walked back together. We ate hot animals, told stories, and went to bed. 

It was so nice, but guess what?

The gears were only just starting to turn. 

 

***

 

I slept in Chara's old bed, Azzy in his old bed, and Sans in Asgore's old bed. He said he needed a lot of space to get comfortable and be a lazybones. 

"Hello?" I called out once I had drifted off. Clearly I was dreaming.

"Hello, Frisk." A voice all to familiar responded. 

"What do you want, Chara?"

Chara's face popped into view. She then said some stuff I just blocked out. Then, what looked like a shed tear, vanished in an instant. 

"Survive the next time," she said. Instead of monologuing of how I should RESET or finish what we started, she showed me images. And they were horrific. Not just the images, but feeling, too. From my first kill to my last. Dydy, Mom. Alphys and Temmie. Papyrus and Mettaton. 

Before she went on any further, I woke up crying hysterically. Without thinking, I rushed to Sans. Looking for guidencel aid. SOMETHING. 

He woke up at the sound of my wailing and my rambling of sorry's. 

All I could do was apologize.

Until I fell asleep in his arms. 

 

~*~


	2. Another nite

~*~

We decided to stay another nite. 

Frisk, well, she passed out in my arms. I just watched her for about 30 minutes before I dozed off myself. 

I sorta wondered how she would react when she woke up...

***

Crap. 

I slept with him. 

It was, I have to admit, sorta nice. No nightmares, and well, it was nice. Relaxing, to know he was there for me. I just hoped he didn't find it creepy is all. 

I mean I'm pretty sure he liked me too, I'm just well, not sure. 

I woke up to see him awake, looking at me to make sure I was ok. 

"Morning baby bones," he gave me that nickname a couple years ago, "how'd you sleep?"

I blushed, and so did he. Before I could stop myself, well, you can only guess what I did. 

I kissed him. 

***

It wasn't a long kiss, but an embracfull one. I was just surprised that'd she come out so quickly like that. Well, things do happen. And this was an important one. thing. I dunno whatever you call it. 

She looked into my eyes and I just smiled and chuckled. She looked puzzled. I kissed her again.

***

THIS IS A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR. I'M SORRY TO STOP THE STORY, BUT I MUST WARN YOU. THE NEXT PART MIGHT CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTACT IF YOU BELEIVE IT IS. IT IS NOT MUCH, BUT I AM WARNING YOU. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT, SKIP TO THE NEXT PART. THIS PART OF THE STORY IS NOT A MAJOR PART, BUT THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. STAY AWAY IF YOU BELEIVE THIS PART IS SEXUAL. THANK YOU. Be good, do good. PEACE!

***

As he kissed me, he embraced me more. I felt his tounge touch mine, not on purpose though. 

His chuckle made me turn on a bit. 

Shit. 

I touched his ribs, and strummed them like a guitar. He rubbed my already bare back. I only had on a bra and plaid pajama pants. 

But, it felt nice, ya know. To find out that the person you love the most loves you even more right back. 

We stopped kissing after about five minutes. He chuckled again, and I blushed intensely. 

"Let's go get some breakfast, kay baby bones?"

"Mhm. A'ight."

***

After breakfast, we all got dressed. 

We packed up our things and Sans led us home through his shortcut. The whole time though, he never let go of my hand. 

***

"Mom! We're home!"

"Well hello my children! Sans, you took care of them, did you not?"

"Course I did Tori. I say our trip was a BONEAFIED success!" He chuckled. 

"UGH, YOU AND YOUR LAME PUNS." Said Papyrus, poking his head out of the kitchen door and coming in to the living room.

"But Pap," I said, and snickered. 

"WAIT.."

"I'd say that Sans,"

"OH GOD NO.. FRISK PLEASE."

"Put some BACKBONE into that!"

"UGH, THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE OFF SPAGHETTI FOR TOMORROW!"

"Papyrus, I could always make them spaghetti. But then that would make me..."

"TORIEL, PLEASE NOT Y-"

"You're IMPASTA!"

"THAT'S IT!"

"Come on Pap. We're not ALFREDO that!"

"ASRIEL! THAT'S IT! NO SPAGHETTI FOR ANYONE!" 

We all laughed as he stormed out of the room. 

We sat and chatted in the living room while Paps cooked us spaghetti anyways. It had been only an hour and it was snowing. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. Suddenly, we heard a muffled cry. 

"U- Undyne! Please, knock fir-"

"TRAININ' TIME, ya doofs!" As Undyne slammed through the door, and Alphys huffing behind her. 

***

"Undyne!" Me and Azzy called at the same time, just like when we were younger. 

"SPAGHETTI'S READY!" Papyrus called from the dining room. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, um, yeah. It started out really early. Sorry? Sorry, I had to get things started? Hey, it's good, right? Right? God, I hope so.  
> ANYwho, I lied in my last note. That was probably gonna be the LONGEST chapter I might ever write. The chapters will be about this long, to be honest.   
> But, I mean. SPAGHETTI TIME. Pap put good spices on it, so I guess you could say it's more like spaghetti THYME. hehehehhehehehehehehehhehehehehhehehe  
> Me and my f'n puns.   
> Sorry not sorry!  
> Boi! :3

**Author's Note:**

> So guys? How'd you like this fic so far? This chapter is probably gonna be the shortest chapter I'll write, and I don't know the next I'll post. But holy shit this is gonna be one hell of a ride.


End file.
